


Between Blood And Sex...

by MajijoGangstas



Category: black/gekikara - Fandom
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Love, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Black and Gekikara at night, playing in the streets by killing people.





	Between Blood And Sex...

Outside, at night, near to Gekikara’s area….. one girl was seriously injured.  
Girl : P..Please..!!!! Let me go..!!!!!!

Gekikara : I guess you’re mad ??? Hahahaha !!!!!! (Sucking her finger) You see… your blood is tasty….

Girl : PLEASE..!!!!!!!

Gekikara : You’re so cute hahahahaha !!!!!

Girl : NOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : (trying to choke the girl, kissing) Mmm…. you were lovely…. but….

Girl : NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!! (suddenly hit her)

Girl : AARGH..!!!!! (Fell to the ground)

Gekikara : Black, what do you wanna do with her…?

Black : (who was reading a book about death) Hm… it’d be better if we could finish her… (closed her book, walking to the girl)

Girl : (crying, scared) P-PLEASE..!!!!! LET ME GO, I WON’T SAY ANYTHING !!!!!!!!

Black : (touching the girl’s hair) We have no guarantee about that…. Gekikaraa….

Gekikara : Yes honey…. (kissing her)

Black : Time to purify her…. (quickly taking a gas can and pouring gasoline on the girl who couldn’t get up)

Girl : (crying) NOOOO PLEASE NOOO..!!!!!! I DON’T WANNA DIIIIIIE..!!!!!! WHYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : Why ? We are yankiis, not princesses.

Gekikara : Our world is violence, blood, torture, murder hehee… so fairytales you know….

Black : …are not our cup of tea.

Girl : (still crying) PLEASE HAVE MERCY..!!!!! DON’T KILL MEEEE..!!!!!!!! I… I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, PLEASE !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Who the hell cares ?!

Black : Call him, tell him that you’re gonna die, end of your story…

Girl : PLEASE..!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!

Gekikara : (showing the lighter, evil smile) You know… this is one of our favorite toys hahahahaha !!!!!

Black : Yeah…. (smiling) but you won’t be able to understand, girl….

Gekikara : (evil smile, dropping the lighter) Oops !

Girl : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black and Gekikara were kissing wildly at the same time.

Black : Babyy….

Gekikara : Honey….

Girl : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : She excites meee…! (Kissing)

Gekikara : (smiling) What about me…? (Kissing)

Black : You too…. (smiling, kissing)

Gekikara : I love it…. (kissing)

Black : Mmm…. you’re on fire too…? (Kissing)

Girl : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The girl died.

Gekikara : Another bitch gone !

Black : What a shame, I wanted to fuck her….

Gekikara : (smiling, biting Black’s lip) Hey…!!

Black : I guess I don’t have many options left…. (kissing)

Gekikara : Let’s continue…. (kissing, taking Black’s hand)

The 2 Queens left the place, walking in the streets, chasing some people, torturing, killing them throughout the night. They buried the bodies, Black sucking Gekikara’s fingers that were full of blood. Gekikara necking her before they decided to leave again, walking near to a cemetery.

Black : We’re so evil….

Gekikara : Hahahaha !!!!

Black : Now, what’s next…? (Kissing)

Gekikara : We have to hide those too…. (kissing)

Black : Mmm…. okay…. I let you do it, you’re the pro….

Gekikara : Hahahaha !! What an honor, honey…. (pinned her against the wall, smiling) I want to commit another murder too…. can I…? (Kissing)

Black : (smiling) It depends…. (kissing) Any idea of who’d be the last victim…?

Gekikara : I wonder…. (smiling) I know she’s tall…. pretty…. irresistible…. (kissing) evil too….

Black : I don’t know who are you talking about….

Gekikara : She’s also a total bitch….

Black : Hey !! (Laughing) Your girlfriend maybe…??

Gekikara : Probably…. (kissing)

Black : And where is she this evil bitch…? (Kissing)

Gekikara : Hmm… right before me….

Black : (playing) AAH !!!! A MONSTER !!!!

Gekikara : Hahahaha !!!

Black : But…. I wonder…. what is her name…? (Kissing)

Gekikara : I don’t remember…. (smiling)

Black : (smiling) You don’t remember ? (Laughing) That’s a problem then ! Well…. should I help you to recover your memory…? (Kissing)

Gekikara : I think she’s called Black…. (kissing) and you, what’s your name…?

Black : Satan….

Gekikara : (laughing) Hahahahaha ooh please !!!

Black : Unfortunately…. I’m Black…. (kissing)

Gekikara : Aaaah ???? (Kissing)

Black : And I’m looking for a sicko… called Gekikara….

Gekikara : (hit her, laughing) Hey !! Mmm…. Gekikara it’s me…. (kissing)

Black : Nice to meet you baby…. (kissing)

Gekikara : Me too….

Black : We should definitely get to know each other then….

Gekikara : Mmm…. (necking her) definitely…. it’s a good idea….

Black : (closing her eyes) Aaahhhh….! Gekikaraaa…!!!

Gekikara : Let’s start slowly…. (kissing) step by step…. (taking off Black’s shirt) I don’t wanna destroy our new friendship….

Black : Oohhh…. J..Just friendship aaahhhh !!! What a shaameee oooohhhhh oooooohhhhhhh nooo..!!!!!

Gekikara : Mmm…. honeyy…. (kissing)

Black : I don’t know if I could survive to friendship…. (taking off Gekikara’s pants, kissing)

Gekikara : (closing her eyes) Blaaaack aaaahhhhh…!! Ooohhhh yess..!!!

Black : What about exploring our friendship at home…? (Kissing)

Gekikara : Interesting, but…. I prefer my neighbors here…. (kissing)

Black : You’re right, they’re so quiet they won’t disturb us…. (smiling, kissing)

Gekikara : We’ll give them a great view…. (taking Black’s hand, leading her into the cemetary)

The cemetery gates closing behind them, the 2 girls vanishing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The most evil killer couple striking in their favorite area... A sweet story, not spicing things too much cause blood stains fingers, teeth... and it goes straight to hell.


End file.
